The present invention is directed to a safety device for appliances and furniture. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an anti-tip bracket intended for use with televisions, bookshelves and similar units.
Safety devices for the purposes contemplated by the present invention are known in the prior art. Such prior art devices typically consist of a flexible strap or band that attaches to the unit to be secured and the wall behind the unit. Such attachment is typically by threaded screw or similar fastener at one or both ends of the strap. Such fastener must necessarily pass through the exterior surface of the unit being secured and/or the wall to which it is attached. In each instance, the fastener preferably must engage a rigid or durable structure behind the exterior surface, i.e., a stud in the case of the wall. This restriction on attachment of the fastener necessarily limits the positions at which the prior art strap may be attached to the unit and the wall.
In addition, the flexible nature of the strap or band of such prior art safety devices creates the possibility of rocking of the unit being secured. The unit may tip forwards and/or backwards depending upon the amount of slack in the strap. Such rocking necessarily introduces higher stresses on the attachment of the fasteners to both the unit and the wall. Such increased stress can lead to separation of the fastener and failure of the safety device. In addition, rocking of the unit may cause impact between the unit and the wall or other nearby structures, which could cause damage to the unit, the wall, or nearby structure. In the case where the unit is a bookshelf or similar storage furniture, any items on the unit may fall off during rocking.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved safety device that is easier to attach to a unit and/or wall with less damage and greater flexibility. In addition, there is a need to an improved safety device that minimizes rocking of the unit being secured. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.